UnReal Perfect, But UnReal
by justswim729
Summary: What happens when Alek and Chloe meet again on the rooftop? Will their relationship blossom, or crumble? Takes place after episode 8, on Chloe's roof. Read! Alek/Chloe


Hey! This is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King/Chalek Fan Fic! Enjoy. Xxx

**Takes place after episode 8, before episode 9, on Chloe's Roof. Chloe is sitting up there when Alek comes over, similar to a scene in episode 8. ;)**

"It's not too safe out here." Alek said as he sat down next to Chloe. "You could fall." He teased, nudging her forward.

"Not funny, Alek." Chloe said, slightly smiling.

"So what was the deal with the human while you were at work today?" He questioned, remembering the human, Brian, showing her the engagement ring.

"Nothing." Chloe sighed. "He found where his dad is keeping his mom's stuff and he found her engagement ring." She paused. "He was showing it to me."

Alek nodded. "So." He started. "I heard him say you had a boyfriend. Did he mean..." He paused. "Me?"

Chloe turned to look at Alek, and shook her head, smiling. "I don't know. Were YOU the one I was kissing the other night?" She asked jokingly.

"I do believe so." He smiled. "But, I thought you said you needed time to sort things out?" His said, his smile fading.

"But," Chloe said, facing Alek, "I hear you're really great at sorting things." She smiled.

"So, does that make us, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alek, questioned, attempting to hold back his smile.

"Well, I don't know." Chloe said, watching Alek's smile fade. "I was never asked out." She smiled.

"Well, Chloe King? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, staring into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She breathed.

"Chloe? Chloe?" A voice hollered from inside.

"Better go. Mom's calling." Chloe said, standing up. "I'll see you later." She smiled, slipping in the window.

**Chloe's POV**

I slipped in the window after my unexpected conversation with Alek, my new boyfriend. I smiled at the reality of the thought as I headed downstairs, where my mother was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Fruit Loops?" I asked, slightly laughing at her. "What happened to eating healthy?"

"It's a midnight snack. They don't count." My mom smiled, shoving a spoonful of fruit loops in her mouth. "So." She said swallowing. "What were you doing on the roof?"

"How'd you.." I started, wanted to ask how she knew I was on the roof, but stopped and looked at my shoes, smiling instead. "Just thinking. You can see everything from up there."

She smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She said, heading up the stairs.

"Love you!" I called.

"Implied!" She sang back. I laughed. I really do love my mom. I put the milk back in the fridge and headed upstairs. I poked my head in my mom's room, who was already asleep.

"Good night." I whispered, gently shutting the door and heading to my room. I went straight to my wardrobe and pulled out my short silk pajama shirt and pink tank top. I shut my blinds and went to take off my shirt, before hearing a deep, "Hello" come from my bed. I jumped and turned around.

"Aleeeekk." I whispered. "Don't do that!" I said, walking over and slapping his arm playfully.

"Sorry." He started. "I wanted you to know I was here before you changed." He paused. "Actually. I lied. I wanted you to change while I was in here, but I didn't think you would've liked that, and our relationship would've lasted, like, 15 minutes." He smiled.

I sighed. How could I stay mad at him. "What do you want?" I said, half-jokingly, half annoyed.

"I never got my goodnight kiss." He said, smiling.

"Well, In case you couldn't tell, I'm kinda tired, and sorta stressed having thieves break into my house last night, trying to kill me." I sighed.

"Well. Go change, and then come back and I'll help you relax." He said, smiling one of those captivating smiles. I sighed, heading to the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth, rinsed, and brushed my hair up into a ponytail. I quickly turned the lights off and headed back to my room. Alek was right where I left him, laying on my bed. I sighed and sat on my bed next to him, leaning against the headboard. He slipped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I sighed, breathing in his scent. I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then I sat up, on my knees facing him. I looked into his sparkling, bright blue eyes and pressed my lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Good Night, Alek." I said, smiling.

"Can't I stay for a few more minutes?" He begged, jokingly. I raised my eyebrows. "Good Night." He repeated. "Got it." He stood up and opened the window. "Good Night, Chloe." He said, before disappearing out the window. I sighed, closing the window, turning off my lights and slipping under my covers. I recollected the day. Brian finding his mom's stuff and becoming Alek's girlfriend. Girlfriend. It just kinda rang in my head. I was Alek's girlfriend. Unreal. Perfect, but unreal.

**Like it? It was little rough. Review!**


End file.
